


They Knew All Along

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Everyone could tell Scarlet loved Yvie just from watching them interact on RPDR and online.
Relationships: Scarlet Envy/Yvie Oddly
Kudos: 13





	They Knew All Along

Scarlet couldn't wait around any longer. It was as everyone had suspected all along. Scarlet was in love with Yvie. The way they looked at each other on television gave it away pretty easily. To everyone except Yvie, that is. There were a million pictures and videos online of them together. They hugged, laughed together, and hands on thighs. There was even the occasionally hand holding. Not only that, but there were countless social media posts and comments of them flirting back and forth with each other.

Scarlet wasn't at the top 4 viewing party. She wanted to, to root Yvie on from the crowd, but she couldn't find an excuse to go that would allow her to be let in. She figured she could always ask Yvie, but she didn't want to bother her in such a stressful yet exciting time in her life.

"You know you're my best friend in the whole world, right?" Yvie said the next day as they sat on Scarlet's couch.

"I know," Scarlet giggled. She didn't understand why she was asking.

"What's going on with you lately?" Yvie asked. "You seem… off."

"I'm fine," Scarlet shrugged. "Nothing going on here."

"There's gotta be something you're not telling me," Yvie sighed. "I can tell there is."

"I-I…," Scarlet didn't know what to say. "Well, there is one thing."

"What is it?" Yvie asked. "Please tell me."

Scarlet took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I love you."

"What?" Yvie asked. "What do you mean?"

"I  _ love _ you," Scarlet took Yvie's hands in her own. "I've wanted to tell you forever, but I didn't know when the right time was."

"I'm just," Yvie struggled to find the words. "I don't know what to say.

"Then don't say anything," Scarlet said, looking Yvie in the eyes.

Scarlet leaned in and pressed her lips against Yvie's. She wrapped her arms around Yvie's neck and their lips moved against each other's slowly, as if they were trying to make up for lost time.

"I love you, Yvie," Scarlet said again as they pulled away.

"I think I love you too," Yvie said quietly. "I just never knew before. Everyone else knew. They knew it all along."

Scarlet climbed into Yvie's lap and grabbed her face, kissing her once again. Yvie let all of the feelings she'd been suppressing rise to the surface. She kissed Scarlet with a passion she never knew existed before. She wanted to show Scarlet just how much she meant to her, Ava always had meant to her.

~~~

After six months, Yvie decided that she knew Scarlet was the only one in the world for her. She wanted to propose to Scarlet, but she wanted it to be special for her. Yvie planned out a dinner for her, a picnic on the beach near Yvie's new home in Los Angeles.

"Jacob," Yvie walked into the bathroom and saw his boyfriend brushing his long curly hair. "You're not busy tonight, are you?"

"No," Scarlet turned to face her. "Why do you ask?"

"We should have a picnic on the beach tonight," Yvie out her hands on Scarlet's hips and pulled her in close.

Scarlet smiled. "Alright."

"Great," Yvie kissed Scarlet softly before letting go and stepping out of the room. "Be ready in a few hours then."

"Okay," Scarlet laughed. "I'll be ready."

Later that night, Yvie took Scarlet's hand and led her out to the beach. There was a blanket laid out on the sand with a picnic basket sitting on it. There are tea light candles sitting all around, lighting the dark area.

"This is beautiful, Jovan," Scarlet said, tears in her eyes. "Thank you for this."

"Anything for my gorgeous boyfriend," Yvie kissed Scarlet on the cheek. "I love you more than anything."

Scarlet smiled and sat down on the blanket. "Should we get started."

"I would love that," Yvie sat down and opened up the basket.

The two of them had a wonderful dinner together with the food Yvie prepared. Scarlet was impressed because she didn't realize how good at coming Yvie was when she chose to cook.

"Jacob," Yvie took Scarlet's hand in her own. "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" Scarlet asked.

Yvie got on one knee and pulled the ring box out of her pants pocket. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will, Jovan!" Scarlet hugged Yvie tightly and kissed her. "I would love nothing more, baby."

~~~

Yvie's body hurt and she wanted nothing more than to sit down, but she wanted Scarlet to have a special wedding day. Yvie's health was starting to deteriorate but she still did her best for Scarlet. Yvie couldn't get into drag anymore because of her health, but Scarlet was in full wedding drag. Yvie stood at the altar and looked up as Scarlet started down the aisle.

"That's the biggest wedding dress I've ever seen," Yvie laughed. "I can't believe Jacob got that for the wedding."

Scarlet walked slowly down the aisle, waving at everyone like a true queen. Yvie couldn't help but laugh. She was so in love with this elegant idiot. Scarlet finally reached Yvie after what felt like forever.

"This is crazy," Yvie laughed. "But I love it."

"Thank you, baby," Scarlet smiled.

~~~

They decided not to have a reception because of Yvie's health, so they just went home after the ceremony. Scarlet got out of drag before joining Yvie in the bed.

"I love you so much for standing up that long, Jovan," Scarlet lay down beside Yvie and turned to face her.

"Just like everything else I do," Yvie said. "I did it for you. I wanted it to be good for you, baby."

"Thank you," Scarlet kissed Yvie softly.

"Jacob," Yvie sighed. "You're not gonna leave me when I can't take care of myself anymore, are you?"

"Of course not!" Scarlet took Yvie's hand in her own. "I'll take care of you until the end, Jovan."

"Good," Yvie smiled. "I'm glad."


End file.
